Unstoppable, Leslie Knope
by FifthAvenueAngels
Summary: Leslie needs advice from her best friend on whether or not she should ask someone out, but what if that someone is... Her best friend? One-shot sort of thing. Femslash. Leslie/Ann fluffy stuff.


AN: I know nothing about writing but I decided to give this two a shot. Hope it's okay.

disclaimer: I don't own Parks and Recreation.

"So, say you had a friend, who wanted to do something she's always wanted to do, but its risky and she's really nervous about it."

Leslie paced back and forth in front of her best friend, Ann Perkins, who had been on her routine visit to the Parks and Recreation department, as she did everyday on her lunch break. Nursing was a really tough job, and nothing could take her mind off of it as easily as Leslie Knope's adorable smile and quirkiness. On this particular visit, Leslie happened to be plagued by some internal issue, as was usual. But this time she refused to further explain her dilemma, which was a little strange because typically she was so willing to lay out everything that was on her mind. Ann decided the situation must be a personal one, rather than one concerning the betterment of Pawnee's recreational services, and agreed with herself to not press for an answer until necessary.

"Also this friend is me. What should I do?"

Leslie always, without fail, confronted Ann about anything in her life that she was unsure about. Ann was her beautiful, talented, brilliant musk ox. Among others. But this time, Leslie found herself trapped.

Bluntly put, she realized that she was in love with Ann Perkins. She didn't even know when it happened, it had just been there in the back of her mind for so long that she had a hard time denying it. She loved Ann with a romantic passion not different from her strong desire for waffles at JJ's Diner. She wanted to ask Ann to be her girlfriend, but alas, like most times, Leslie always needed a conformation from her best friend before giving herself the 'go ahead' on any operation. But how was she supposed to do that this time? Just waltz up and ask Ann for her opinion on a relationship with her? Hahaha. No.

So, Leslie decided to just keep it secretive.

"Well, I think you should do it," Ann confirmed, with her warm smile graciously painted on her lips. "You're unstoppable, Leslie Knope. You don't have to be nervous."

Leslie exhaled, her heart pounding at Ann's sincere and kind words. She tilted her head and gave her best friend a look that conveyed trust and true gratitude, whilst opening her arms for a hug that Ann gladly accepted.

"Thanks Ann, you wondrous tropical fish."

Ann giggled at Leslie's compliment and gave her friend a reassuring rub on the back, as well as a "Your welcome" before grabbing her purse and keys to head back to the hospital. All the while Leslie pondered the future of their friendship, and whether or not it would plummet due to Leslie's feelings.

* * *

Leslie drummed her fingers on her desk, unable to take her mind off of her plans. She loved Ann so much and even if they couldn't work out as girlfriends, she still wanted to remain as close as they were. So she impulsively picked up her office phone and dialed Ann's number, her fingers tapping away at the key pad more due to muscle memory than actually remembering Ann's number. One of the benefits, Leslie thought as she listened to the phone ring, of being such good friends with Ann, is that they could go out for drinks without it having to be a date. So when Ann picked up, Leslie immediately invited her to that raunchy gay bar for a Girls Night Out.

"Ann, Ann, you wanna like go hang out at the Bulge tonight after work and just have a few drinks or something?" Leslie asked.

"Sure, Les. I'd love to. Maybe while we're there we can talk more about this risky thing that you wanted to do." Ann replied, while sliding her key into the ignition of her car, as she had only just gotten into the parking lot after their lunch break when Leslie called. She never hesitated to call Ann at anytime during the day (or night), so this kind of thing was expected.

"Yeah..." Leslie said, thoughtfully, "Maybe I could. Anyway, I'll see you there at eight, okay? Bye-bye."

Trying to clear her mind and focus, Leslie attempted to return to her work, but her mind always found itself drifting to the possibilities of what could happen tonight.

* * *

Six hours later, both Ann and Leslie were conveniently, but not critically drunk. Leslie had officially lost her grip on all of her concerns about destroying her friendship with Ann, and was ready to just make out with her at any second. So when Ann slammed another empty shot glass down on the table, Leslie came to the point of no return.

"Ann, Ann, stop chugging alcohol for a second so I can talk to you, you bastard." Leslie spoke in a rushed and slurred voice. "Remember that thing, that risky thing I was talking about earlier today?"

Ann nodded.

"Well, it was- I wanted to ask you-" Leslie paused, her impaired mind working hard to string the right words together. "I freaking love you Ann. You're like the best thing that has ever happened to me, like ever. I wanted to ask you to be my girlfriend or whatever." Leslie finished with an apprehensive tone, almost certain that this was gonna end badly. At least she could always blame it on the alcohol.

But Ann's eyes widened and her beautiful teeth lined up into a stunning smile that made Leslie want to faint. She placed her hands on either side of Leslie's face and brushed the stray blonde strands out of her beautiful eyes. "Leslie." Ann said in a hushed voice. "I love you too. I would love to be your girlfriend. And that's not just the alcohol talking." They both giggled as Leslie took Ann's hands in her own and leaned closer to the brunette. She looked into her beautiful new lover's eyes once more before sealing the deal with a sweet kiss, that slowly developed into a full on make out session.

The alcohol took over as their lips twisted and swirled upon each other, a gasp escaping either of them at any time that a breath of air was allowed. "Oh my god, Ann, I've wanted this for so long." Leslie breathed out, her eyes fluttering open to look at her beautiful girlfriend, who's hands were entangled in her hair, and who's lipstick remained smeared on her own lips. Ann placed a heated kiss to Leslie's temple and simply murmured in agreement. "You're unstoppable, Leslie Knope."

They finally got shoo-ed out by a wary bartender after Ann's drunken hands attempted to feel their way up Leslie's torso, and so the two drunkenly walked to Ann's house by streetlight, pausing occasionally to make out again.


End file.
